


The Neglect Of The Multiple Elephants In The Room

by elitello



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin and jisung are besties, College AU, Felix is the cutest human, M/M, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, OT3 too?, OT4, Unrequited Love, coffee shop AU, just me making changbin's life impossible, pls dont hate me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elitello/pseuds/elitello
Summary: Changbin and Felix are hopelessly in love with each other. But they both think it’s unrequited love. How will they overcome the hardships that find their way into their coffee ridden love? Will they ever actually become a couple? Will the timing ever be right? Find out who really keeps Jeongin and how Hyunjin gets Woojin to love him back too!





	1. Young, Wild & Free

How would you explain to one of your best friends that you fell in love with him? Well, when you’re a guy and you frequently sleep over at his place after watching movies… you don’t. As simple as that. Of course, it’s never easy, you have to lie around your feelings and pretend to have girlfriends and crushes on people that more often than not, don’t even exist. And sometimes you’ll get in trouble for lying, sometimes no one even finds out, and sometimes you’ll find yourself having a very awkward conversation with your best friend and one, out of three others, of your roommates. This is the situation Changbin currently found himself in.

 

You see, a little over a week ago Jisung had jokingly asked him who his new girlfriend was, and he was stupid enough to say some random name and show some girl’s picture he found on Instagram. Unfortunately said girl went to the same university as him and his friends. So now Jisung is standing in their room’s doorway judging him like no one ever has before as Changbin worked on homework. Honestly, it was very uncharacteristic of Jisung to be so serious for so long, his poker face wouldn’t even last a whole minute.

 

But by the time Changbin responded to his best friend’s continuous staring, five whole minutes had passed.

 

“What?” he asked. Jisung continued staring but cocked an eyebrow in clear challenge.

 

“What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?” Jisung stopped staring at him for a second as he fished his phone out of his pocket and started playing a video. On the phone’s screen was his “girlfriend”. His breath immediately caught in his throat, how did Jisung find her? Changbin was sure he had checked to make sure no one knew her.

 

“ _I already told you I don’t even know who that is. Can you please go away?_ ” the girl’s voice caught his attention.

“ _sorry I just need proof… can you just say, ‘I am not Changbin’s girlfriend’?_ ” Jisung’s voice came from the phone’s speaker. “ _I am not Chanjin’s girlfriend or whatever now leave!_ ” Changbin realized his mistake as soon as Jisung’s voice came through the speaker once again, this time his face in frame. “ _Seo_ _Changbin explain yourself **now**_ ”

 

When Changbin looked back up to see his friend's face he was greeted by an expectant gaze, he was not going to escape this one. That doesn’t mean he couldn’t try… “Couldn’t you just ask me? Why are you like this?”

 

Jisung rolled his eyes and finally walked into the room. “You don’t get to answer with a question Changbin, this is not the first time you lie about this”

He stood up from his desk so Jisung wouldn’t be talking down to him and lowered his cap so it would cover his flushed face. “Look, I’m sorry I lied to you… but I don’t think it’s that bad that you have to be so extra about it, I just told you I had a girlfriend…”

 

Jisung brought his hands to his hair and sighed. “Hey, I’m just worried about you… it’s like the fifth time you make up some girl as your crush or your girlfriend. I just want to know if you’re okay… and I think I know why you’re being like this anyway. I just wanted to make sure that is the only thing you’re keeping from me.”

 

Changbin immediately flared, how would he know? There’s no way he knows and if he did then why wasn’t he looking at him with disgust? That in of itself is proof that he doesn’t know.

 

“Bullshit, you don’t know anything, if you really did know you wouldn’t even be here, so don’t pretend to know what I’m going through, you have no right.” As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted letting them go through his mind in the first place, after all it’s not like he knew what his friend was going through either.

 

He was about to apologize and beg for forgiveness when Jisung grabbed his wrist and started dragging him outside of their apartment. Luckily enough no one else was there yet, Woojin was probably still at his part-time job and Hyunjin wasn’t back from dance practice yet, so they could leave without having their friends asking about it. Unfortunately, they encountered the single worst person to catch them sneaking out.  He hadn’t expected to see them either when the elevator doors opened, Bang Chan’s surprised face was really a sight to see in this kind of situation. The doors closed behind them and the awkward silence began...

 

Until Chan decided it was too much to bear. “So… where are you two going? Didn’t you say you have a lot of homework to do tonight ‘SPEARB’?”

 

Changbin realized just then that he didn’t even know where they were going… “Yeah ‘J.ONE’ tell us, where are we going?”

 

“Binnie don’t avoid my other quest-”

 

“Shhhhhhh Channie-hyung, this is important!”

 

Just then the elevator dinged and Jisung started running again, yelling “You’ll see”. While Chan yelled ‘dad advice’ behind them, you know things like “be careful!” and “don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” or “don’t die!”

 

 

\--

 

Changbin didn’t even need to get there for him to know where they were headed, he had taken this bus so much he knows the route by heart. They were going to Jae’s Place. As soon as they got there Changbin’s heart started racing, pounding against his ribs like it wanted to leave his chest and zoom into the store. He didn’t even know if he was in there, but the mere chance of seeing him made all the blood in his veins rush to his face. He was so entranced by the idea that he didn’t realize Jisung was still dragging him by the arm until they were at the door, where they stopped. Jisung turned to look his best friend in the eye.

 

“Do you believe me now? Or are you going to be stubborn about this too?” he said, not even glancing at the people in the coffee shop who were looking at them.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, you just dragged me here… I haven’t even finished my homework” He was going to be stubborn about it, he had to make him believe that there was nothing going on. What if he was only doing this as a bluff? If he confirmed it now he would never live it down. And he would definitely tell everyone else, it wasn’t safe yet.

 

“Okay, then you wouldn’t mind coming in with me, right? I didn’t want to come alone… I would've gotten bored.” He started walking in and held the door for him to walk in as well, but Changbin had never expected him to come up with something like this.

 

“Come on Binnie! Are you not coming in? What’s wrong? You can’t do it? So, you admit that-”

 

“Don’t talk like that to your hyung squirrel man” before he even finished what he was saying he had walked into the shop and was headed for the counter like he would have done any other day. Because nothing was different today, right? Why would he act differently? Nothing was happening.

 

And then. “Ah! Hyung! You came! I was worried you two wouldn’t show…” Felix’s voice greeted him as soon as he stepped in front of the counter. And then, when Changbin finally looked at what was in front of him, that smile that seemed to make everything sweet with just a simple glance at it. And those eyes that shined with sincere joy to see him. How could he possibly not fall in love with Lee Felix?

 

 His laughter pulled him back to reality. “It’s a little strange to see you like this, I’d never seen you in anything other than black jeans and a black shirt” Changbin looked down at his outfit and realized he was wearing his light blue Munchlax shirt and black joggers, he hadn’t planned on leaving the apartment and now he was really regretting all of his life choices. “It really doesn’t fit your dark theme hyung” another beautiful, angelic laugh. “but somehow it suits you! It’s nice to see a different side of Bin-hyung!~”

 

“Ahhhh, seriously Jisung you could’ve at least told me to change… why would you just drag me out like that?”

 

Felix laughed a little at his comment and his heart melted into pure, sweet, delicious honey. “Jisung-hyung, he doesn’t know?”

 

“Of course he doesn’t know! If I had told him he would’ve stayed home to ‘do homework’ and then cried himself to sleep because he wasn’t able to see you!” said Jisung, grinning at the way Changbin’s and Felix’s faces got redder and redder with each word.

 

“What are you two up to?” questioned Changbin. He could never be safe around these two when they got together and made plans, even more so if they did so in secret.

 

“Well, you see, we invited everyone to Minho’s and Felix’s place and we’re all getting shitfaced tonight. And since I’m a good friend I dragged you out here to pick up your boyfriend and go to his house.” Jisung seemed too excited about this, if there was alcohol there was drunk Jisung, and he hadn’t really prepared to deal with that. And honestly drinking on a Wednesday seemed a little too much for Changbin.

 

“What are you even talking about? Let’s just go home, I have two essays to finish and a piece to transpose, I can’t go along with your jokes tonight. And I told you he’s not my boyfriend! Could you stop that?!”

 

Felix came out of the employee’s office then, changed and ready to go home. “Oh, he’s not joking, I was covering for Minho and Woojin since they are the ones getting the alcohol for everyone” he turned to another employee behind the counter and signaled her to keep it secret from Jae.

 

“Are the high schoolers coming? I need me some Jeongin love.” If he was going to drink on a school night he might as well do it right.

 

“Yeah, dad just texted me, he just got Jeongin and Seungmin from tutoring and is on his way to get Hyunjin.”

“Bang Chan, always the responsible single dad who takes his under aged children to a drinking meetup on a school night…”

 

They all laughed and finally left the shop.

 

 

 


	2. Hug Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As everyone gets to Felix's place things get awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyy sorry this took so long.... I hope you like this chapter, its kinda short but the timing feels right like this. will try to keep a more regular schedule from now on, I'm gonna start with one chapter every month and we'll see how goes ok? I'm sorry I just really want to make this one really good.

 

Walking into a room full of teenage students expecting alcohol to come through the door at any second, was probably one of the scariest things Jisung had experienced in his life. As soon as the door opened three boys were on his face, pushing and yelling, ready to grab some alcohol and run. Unfortunately for the children they didn’t have any alcohol, they only brought snacks and angst in the form of Seo Changbin.

“Stop boys, they have nothing.  Just let them in…” Bang Byungchan sat on a kitchen stool, legs crossed and a raised brow for further intimidation.

“Ah… we were so ready too… why would you come first Binnie-hyung???” complained Hyunjin with his whiny voice.

“Hey! Don’t look at me I didn’t even know this was happening…”

“What’s with the mobster vibe hyung?” Jisung asked, a wide smirk lying comfortably on his face. “It doesn’t really suit you… we all like aegyo leader better!”  The younger students rustled with excitement, it was a rare thing to see their friend’s cute side.

“Guys stop it… you know I’m never doing something like that ever again” he glared at Jisung for a moment before a grin slid onto his face. “Why don’t we see something from the aegyo king himself?”

 

Changbin stared back at them, blank look in his eyes and all. We called him the aegyo king because despite the way he looked he was the best out of all of them at aegyo. His expression suddenly changed and he struck a pose, puffing his cheeks and bringing one finger to his right cheek, dropping to his knees immediately after, covering his face with his hands in embarrassment. He was standing up to go hide from everyone else, probably, when Felix grabbed his arm and wrapped both of his around Changbin’s, suddenly stiff, body. At this point even his neck was bright red.

 

\--

 

_He was hugging him. This is NOT a drill. He was actually hugging him._

 

It wasn't his intention to go in for a hug, he had meant to squeeze his arm in a small sign of support or something. Instead his arms wrapped around his crush like he could make him love him back by squeezing his torso.

 

But Changbin didn't protest, didn't push him away. He just stood there stiffly accepting his hug, cheeks red in embarrassment and eyes wide in surprise. Changbin brought his head down to rest on Felix’s chest.

 

You know that warm feeling you get when you eat homemade food, or when you realize there is no way anything could be better? That was the feeling seeping into Felix’s chest. His hand comfortably lay on Changbin’s chest and he could feel the heartbeat that resembled his own. But he didn't just feel the fuzz growing on his chest, he also felt eyes. Eyes trained on his back. Someone was staring at them. Someone was staring at _him._

 

He turned to find that Minho was back with drinks. And he was drilling a hole on his back by the way the dancer was staring at him. Felix startled and untangled himself from Changbin.

 

_This can't be happening._

 

\--

  


He didn’t even flinch as the younger boy retracted, but he knew Felix could see his gaze following his movements. He was looking at someone. Changbin finally fell out of the state of paralysis he was put in by Felix’s hug.

 

Lee Minho was standing at the doorway, a box full of bottles in his arms, his eyes on Felix, and then on him, and then on Felix. Changbin couldn’t bear the stale dryness of the awkward moment in the air, so he stepped forward and took the box from Minho’s hands.

 

“Took you two long enough, the kids were about to implode from waiting. They almost tore my face appart when we came in.” when Changbin finished speaking he turned around to find not only a blushed, shocked Felix but the eyes of everyone in the room on him, as if he had just killed something.

“What? Does no one else want a drink?”

 

Everyone started moving at the same time.

 

“Okay, okay. Let’s start with some beers, yeah?” said Chan sensing the tension in the room.

 

“Nine beers coming up then.” He replied, heading to the kitchen.

 

And so the drinking started. And all through the games, the loud music and even louder friends Changbin just wanted Felix to hug him again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

THERE'S A PLAYLIST FOR THIS STORY!!!! CHECK OIT OUT [HERE!](https://open.spotify.com/user/elitello7/playlist/5hiF2jH7vfazHmgiJX3odo?si=xZoTprFNRuSF5FUOfEvqcg)

 


	3. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just your friendly neighborhood author coming your way with a little announcement about extra content and updates.

hello! just dropping a little announcement before the actual update! 

 

I made an instagram for this fic! I'll be posting upload schedules and some extra content over there! you guys can go checkout out over here insta: [TNotMEitR](https://www.instagram.com/tnotmeitr/) (if you do check it out comment a heart so I know you're from the archive! and ill follow you too ;))

 

also if you're interested check out this playlist I made! the chapter titles and overall are based on the songs there! Spotify: [TNotMEitR](https://open.spotify.com/user/elitello7/playlist/5hiF2jH7vfazHmgiJX3odo?si=1bmb1uErRk-e6ZslVuWadQ)

 

the next chapter is LOOOOOOONG son hope you guys enjoy it and accept it as an apology for always being so late! 

 

The next chapter will be updating soon... so stay tuned!


	4. Honey Whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin gets to be a bartender and also eavesdrops on Lee Know.
> 
> Felix wants to tell everyone his dirty little secret. 
> 
> Boys get drunk.
> 
> Games are played. 
> 
> Kisses are given.
> 
> Serious conversations are avoided.
> 
> This is one hell of a chapter...

After Changbin left to bring drinks Minho took Felix by the hand and led him to his room to “catch up”. Or so said Jisung, he also said that Queen Elizabeth could have come all the way from England and gone back while he brought the beer. Jisung really had a taste for the occasional dramatics.

 

He really wanted to know what was happening inside that room, but he couldn’t just sneak off to eavesdrop when he had unknowingly become the boys’ bartender. He made drinks as fast as the boys would drink them. He was hoping to get them drunk enough that they would finally stop asking for complicated shit. Then he would take a ”bathroom break” and finally be able to know what the roommates were talking about for all this time.

 

Felix and Minho hadn’t seen each other in a while. After all Minho had been out of the country in a dance competition with the academy. They had only gotten back today, therefore the reason for this shitshow. So that would explain the amount of time it was taking them to finish their conversation and join the rest of the drunks out in the living room. Changbin didn’t really have to go all that close to the bedroom door to hear the boys’ voices and not much more than that to understand them.

 

“Lix I thought we talked about this! Nothing good can ever come out of this!” Minho’s angry tone only made Changbin stand straighter and take a step forward. Only out of curiosity of course.

 

“Hyung, please let's just try! I really don't care if nothing works out that way in the end… it’s only going to be worse if we keep lying and hiding everything like this!” Felix’s pleading voice made its way into Changbin’s brain never to be forgotten. But the words stung more than they should have for just a friend. Changbin couldn’t stand the thought of being far from Felix but he had never considered that the boy might have been dating someone already. It made sense too, Minho and Felix knew each other long before Jisung and Changbin had even been near the coffee shop. They could have been together since then! Changbin hadn’t even considered rivals, and here he was, standing in front of his crush’s bedroom as said crush talked to his boyfriend about coming out to everyone. He simply couldn’t stand it anymore.

 

Changbin went from making drinks to downing shots, and with Jisung’s encouragement and a reason to drink he caught up with everyone else in only a few minutes.

\--

While everything was spiraling down for Changbin, Woojin and Jisung found themselves sitting on the same couch, no one else to witness the next exchange:

 

“So… how’s life kid?” asked the older boy, grasping at topics for conversation. He and Jisung weren’t really all that different. They were pretty similar, in fact, Jisung just enjoyed spending time with the younger kids than he did with his hyungs.

 

“Well, today’s just kinda shitty I guess… there’s a lot going on. I mean, Minho _finally_ came back and I haven’t even been able to exchange a simple hello with him. If he takes five more minutes in there with Felix I’m drinking until I fucking pass out. _That’s_ how life is. How are _you_ hyung? I expect at least a _little_ trouble, I can’t be the _only one_ dying here.”

 

“Let me tell you, you are completely right. You see there’s this person I like...but they’re **_SO FUCKING OBLIVIOUS_** it’s hard to tell if he is for real or if he’s just acting. I seriously want to fuck everything and just come out and tell him, but I’m so scared of being rejected… it’s too much. But, why does The Minho Thing™ bother you so much?”

 

“Ahhhh Woojin-hyung… sometimes I wonder… who is denser, you or Channie-hyung? It’s incredibly obvious that I like him. Ha! What am I even saying? I like him? I’ve been **_in love_** with him for years, but he either doesn’t notice or he’s ignoring my feelings. _That’s_ why this bothers me so much.” Jisung’s voice got quieter with every word. Woojin didn’t know what to do with himself. Jisung’s voice grew more and more hurt as he continued. “I’m borderline stalking him now from how much time I spend in that stupid coffee shop. Jae even gave me a motherfucking ‘reg card’, whatever the hell that even means, and… it just fucking sucks…”

 

Woojin was stunned. He didn’t know what to say. Here was Jisung, one of the boys that never cried, holding back tears. Well, Woojin knew that he had feelings for Minho but he could have never guessed the magnitude of them. Jisung was in deep and Woojin couldn’t decide whether that was a good or a bad thing.

 

“Hey… It’s okay. I’m sure if you talked to him about it you would be surprised how accepting he is of this kind of thing… I’m sure everything will be fine. Hell! I even think he-”

 

Just then before Woojin could even get started, Felix was right on them, all smiley and hyper as he is. Games, everything with Felix was games. And that was exactly the motive behind his sudden appearance.

 

“Eommaaa! Jisung-hyunggg! Let’s play the jenga thing eomma pleaasssee”

 

“The hell are you calling eomma, idiot? Just move.”

 

 And the terrible game started.

 

\--

 

The game rules were simple enough for nine drunk guys.

 

1.Take out a block of wood from the tower.

 

  1. Read what was written on it.



 

  1. Choose someone to do what the block says



 

  1. Rinse and repeat.



 

It was a fun game, they were really having a good time. But, of course, Felix the destructor of good times had to hit everyone with a wave of outrageous awkwardness.

 

“It’s my turn!!!” he scrunched his nose and pursed his lips in concentration, as if that would save him from making the tower fall. Unfortunately for Changbin, as much as he hated how ridiculously extra that expression was, he was quietly dying inside from how disgustingly cute the freckled boy looked. But that only reminded him of how he could possibly never have said freckled face. He should really stop thinking about it before he either starts drinking again or does something he might regret.

 

“Kiss? Kiss as in…?” Felix touched his cheek and looked at Changbin either in complete horror or utter excitement. Changbin looked at the floorboards between his legs, he couldn’t look at Felix when all he wanted to do was crawl to him and kiss him. And then…

 

“Changbinnie has to kiss…” Changbin felt himself straighten as quickly as his body would allow him. It wasn’t enough that Felix and Minho were dating, Changbin was now going to be forced to kiss someone else in front of his crush. This day was getting worse and worse. He poured himself a drink and took it to his lips, nonchalance was the most important thing to him at the moment.

 

“Me!” Changbin almost spit his drink, he looked around in a desperate search for answers or for someone to crack and admit they were pranking him and point to some hidden camera in the room. “Come on hyung, I know you love me…”

 

By this point even Changbin’s hands were bright red. He couldn’t believe Felix was doing this to him. He couldn’t even look up from how embarrassed he was.

 

“Felix, you’re drunk, just chose someone else.” He whispered, but the room had gone quiet and everyone had heard the crack in his voice.

 

“No! Hyung, I want _you_ to kiss me. No one else!” These were the words that rubbed him the wrong way. For fuck’s sake! The boy had a boyfriend! But no, here he was saying he was the only one who could kiss him! **_IN FRONT OF HIS MOTHERFUCKING BOYFRIEND!!!_**

 

But Changbin couldn’t possibly pass up on this chance. His crush was basically giving him permission to actually kiss him. Even if Minho was sitting right there, he couldn’t pay attention to that when Felix was staring at him like that. Changbin stood up and walked over to where Felix was sitting.

“Hyung, you’re really going to do this?” said Jisung from somewhere behind him. He didn’t really care to check, he had decided, he was going to kiss Felix.

 

“Yes, I am doing this.” This time, his voice didn’t crack. He was staring down on Felix, just knowing that he wouldn’t be able to hold back for much longer this time. “He wants me to kiss him? I’ll do it. He’ll probably regret it more than I will in the end anyway.” Changbin kneeled down next to him and stared at the younger boy for a few seconds before wrapping both of his hands around Felix’s neck, holding the hyper boy in place.

 

“How long?” he asked softly at the other boy’s ear. He could feel how much his voice had dropped in anticipation. He was fighting the urge to plant his lips on the freckles staring back at him. Even if it was only a peck on the cheek he couldn’t stop himself from being excited.

 

“Three seconds” the other boy whispered. Everyone in the room could definitely hear, but they were both so close together it didn’t feel right to speak normally. He had three seconds to make the most of this kiss and finally forget about this stupid crush. “Okay, ready?” The blond nodded and closed his eyes in preparation.

 

Changbin didn’t know what was coming to him when he started getting closer to Felix’s face. With his hands on the boy’s neck he could feel the moment Felix’s head turned to face his. But he didn’t stop himself.

 

His lips finally touched Felix’s. Changbin didn’t know what he was expecting, both their lips were pursed closed. It was merely a peck on the lips, nothing more.

 

Until it wasn’t. Until Felix separated himself from the kiss, Changbin opened his eyes to see Felix licking his lips. He couldn’t, _he wouldn’t_ , hold back anymore. Before his lips even reached their destination, they were already open, longing for Felix’s to complete him.

 

The kiss wasn’t pretty, it was messy, it was wet and if Changbin was going to be honest a little disgusting. But he had waited too long for this moment. He had wanted this for too long. He had needed this for too long. So, even if it wasn’t nice and perfect and tied neatly with a ribbon on top he would make the best out of this kiss. After all, he might not get another chance to do something like this with Felix ever. So, he took the opportunity to take everything in.

 

He felt the boy’s smooth skin as he moved his hands up to the other boy’s face so he was cradling it softly between them. He felt everything his fingers could reach without moving his had from where Lix was pressing his cheek into it. He could almost feel his freckles under his fingertips. As he took a deep breath through his nose he inhaled the softest vanilla scent, one he could have never imagined. The taste of alcohol and chips was invading his tongue, but Changbin didn’t really think any of it. It was, somehow, just the right amount of Felix. His smell, his taste, his touch, were filling him up inside with something he had never felt before. He felt loved and he felt complete. All of his feelings, all of the parts of the puzzle that was his life, finally made sense to him. It’s as if he had everything to build this beautiful thing with but he didn’t know how to do it and Felix was the instructions. He had everything he needed to be happy but only when Felix was there could he actually begin to feel happy. But none of it was real. The one doing the loving here was Changbin and no one else.

 

 

He almost wanted to sob into the other boy’s gentle kiss. The fact that this was their first and last kiss broke Changbin’s heart. He would never be able to repeat this, and yet he wouldn’t be able to forget it either. It would torture him for the rest of his miserable-

 

A bite on his lower lip brought him back to what was happening. Felix had bitten him and pulled back. “What’s wrong?” the blond asked.

 

“Nothing” replied Changbin, working his way back to nonchalance. But Felix’s lips were red and swollen and asking for him to come back.

 

“Then don’t get distracted and kiss me.” And Changbin obliged. And minutes, hours, days could have passed by and neither of them would have realized. They were lost in this exact moment. In this moment where they were together. Where their bodies were completely connected to each other. Where each and every touch meant something.

 

It was now impossible for Changbin not to push Felix away. He knew that Felix didn’t love him. He knew that this was only happening because everyone in the room was drunk. The damned boy’s boyfriend was in said room. And even though this was everything Changbin had ever dreamed of and more, he had to stop before he got hurt or hurt someone. And like this he savored the last bittersweet movements of their kiss, and pushed himself away from Felix with all the willpower left in him. He hadn’t even realized when they had fallen on the carpeted floor, his body now over Felix’s, forearms framing his face.

 

“Let’s not do this Felix.” Changbin couldn’t even look him in the eyes when he said it. The kiss had sobered him up completely, only leaving a bigger void when his heart dropped from his chest into his stomach only to be ripped apart and destroyed by his own words. “It’s impossible for me to do this, I wouldn’t be able to be in the same room as you if this went any further. So, let’s stop while we can. Let’s stop while I can still reason with myself.”

 

He only heard a rustle but when he turned back to look at him, Felix was looking away from him and pouting.

 

  _He had to sit up before anything happens._

 

Changbin was sitting up before he even knew it. “Let’s just forget about it, yeah? Let’s count to three and go back to before this even happened, yeah?” Felix didn’t respond, but he started counting anyway “One, two and… three! There, done. Want a drink? I’m getting something for sure, I’ll get you a beer okay?”

 

“I’m gonna need something stronger than that...” the boy whispered behind him as he walked away. “where is everyone anyway?” he asked louder this time.

 

In Changbin’s rush to get out of the room he hadn’t noticed there was no one there. They must’ve gotten bored of watching them make out and left the room. “We’ll look for them after we have drinks.”

 

\--

 

They had looked everywhere for the other seven boys and finally found them in Felix’s room watching some movie.

 

“That was _not_ three seconds. You guys made everything uncomfortable.” Jisung would never let him live this down.

 

They had purposely left the only couch in the whole room free for them and insisted there wasn’t space anywhere else. So they ended sitting next to each other for the rest of the night and drinking themselves stupid until they passed out. Yes, you guessed it next to each other. And not only that, but actually cuddling. As much as Changbin hated it, Felix was his favorite person to cuddle with out of all of the boys. He was the warmest and the most comfortable, but he might be biased. But Changbin wouldn’t realize until he woke up a little over a couple of hours later.

 

\--

 

Jeongin strongly regretted coming to this stupid thing. He only got to drink a beer and after everyone passed out he was left to clean up after all these giant babies. He didn’t even know why he agreed to come. He didn’t even have a good time there.

 

To be honest, Jeongin lets his hyungs baby him. Because even if he finds it annoying sometimes and even he grows tired of it he knows it makes them happy to have someone to take care of. He also knows that if they have someone to take care of they will try to be cleaner and more responsible.

 

The only one who doesn’t really baby him is Changbin-hyung. He seems to know that there are things that Jeongin wants to do by himself without it being a huge deal. Changbinnie-hyung knows that he also wants to do things by himself without having someone helping him out or even doing it for him. It was probably due to the fat that Changbin was probably also babied, being the younger sibling in his house and having an older sister on top of that.

 

Speaking of, Changbin-hyung had come out of Felix-hyung’s room, where everyone had crashed out. Jeongin was always impressed with how quickly Changbin-hyung recovered. He was almost never hungover, and in the case that he passed out, like tonight, he would wake up a couple of hours later. No matter how drunk he was he always helped Jeongin clean up. He didn’t do it all for him but helped out, he always says he feels responsible since he was there too. But to be fair Changbinnie-hyung always made sure not to make a mess, Jeongin’s guess was that he was already used to it.

 

“Ah, hyung… You’re up already…”

 

“Yeah, I couldn’t just leave you out here cleaning… also Felix was hogging the blankets and it got really cold…”

 

They both smiled, to be honest, this wasn’t something unusual, well it had started to become more and more normal each time. Just Changbin-hyung and Jeongin cleaning and sometimes even staying up to talk or watch something. This is why Jeongin was the only one who knew about Changbin-hyung’s monumental crush on Felix.

 

“I almost stabbed you when you did aegyo, hyung… but then Felix hugged you and I just had to watch you being flustered for a minute there…” Changbin-hyung blushed at the memory.

 

“Right… that happened… god I forgot…” the older boy was grimacing at the trash bag in his hand now.

 

“Hyung… how much did you drink?” Jeongin was starting to get worried for his hyung. He had never seen him drink enough to forget that something had happened.

 

“Enough to forget everything since starting that stupid jenga game…”

 

It was going to be a tough few days for everyone.

 

\--

 

Once they had finished cleaning up the mess in the living room they started their “Hyung Pick-Up” where they made sure each person had a pillow, a blanket and was somewhere comfortable to sleep in, which meant anywhere but the floor and next to Felix.

 

Jeongin insisted in moving Seungmin and Hyunjin, but never tell them that, they’ll look for a way to turn an act of kindness like that against him in an instant. Changbin-hyung helped him carry Chan-hyung and Woojin-hyung to the couch out in the living room. Jeongin took Hyunjin and Seungmin to sleep

in the extra mattress under Minho’s bed. And Binnie-hyung moved Minho and Jisung to Minho-hyung’s room.

Jeongin went in to sleep on the floor next to the two dorks. But not before seeing Changbinnie-hyung slip into Felix-hyung’s room.


	5. Mini-Special: Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Felix being cute and fluffy, the complete opposite and jealous like no one else could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I swear I was gonna write a full chapter but I'm going to be super busy this week and next so... here's an early half-chapter of a cute little Felix. (this is now edited) (also I added something so if you already read it... re-read I guess?)

Felix’s head was pounding even before he opened his eyes. The curtains were open just wide enough for light to come in, but closed enough that it wasn’t bothersome. Blankets had been thrown over him, a pillow sneaked comfortably under his head and an arm lay snugly around someone’s waist. Felix’s chest was pressed to said person’s back, a cheek pressed to the back of their head. Legs were tangled under sheets and between blankets. And even though there was so much going on, everything around him was pleasant. He felt right at home.

 

But, somehow, it was too nice. It felt too fragile, as if the spell that had fallen over them would break if they moved in the slightest.

 

Still, Felix was too tempted. He opened his eyes to find a black mass of hair laid messily on a pillow. When he made sense of this mass of hair, he realized it wasn’t just any random tuft of hair, it was Seo Changbin’s tuft of hair. It was his long-time crush’s undercut he was staring at. It was him his arm was snaked around, his shorter legs that were tangled with Felix’s longer ones. He held back a squeak, but couldn’t help but gasp in surprise. He didn’t think it was loud enough to startle the sleeping boy awake, but it did.

 

Changbin lifted his head to look at him and smiled,  ** _SMILED_**  when he looked at his face.

 

“What’s with that face, stupid?”  Felix couldn’t even answer. Changbin’s voice had dropped to hell and come back to haunt Felix’s dreams. It was so impossibly sexy Felix junior might have twitched just from hearing it.

 

“I… um… I don’t remember anything so… I was thinking we might’ve y’know…” he responded with the reddest face he could ever have. Changbin smirked mischievously and then made the cutest innocent face Felix had ever witnessed.

 

“Actually Felix, I do not know what you mean, would you care to explain what you mean?”

 

“Hyung, I know you know so can we not talk about it?”

 

“I seriously don’t know what you mean Felix” he clearly knew what he meant.

 

“I’ll say it…but only if you don’t tell the others…and if you don’t laugh at me…”

 

“Okay Lix, just say it!” Felix hesitated a bit at his childhood nickname that only Chan-hyung and Minho-hyung called him, but he didn’t really overthink it.

 

“Y’know hyung… sex…?” he didn’t really know what else to say… he was too nervous and kind of freaking out.

 

“So, you thought that we might’ve sex?” Changbin laughed, and when Felix opened his mouth to protest “That doesn’t even make grammatical sense dumbass!”

 

“Agh! Hyung what I’m trying to say is: I thought we might’ve  _had sex_!!”

 

“Felix you’re being stupid, we’re fully clothed… also Jeongin didn’t say anything last night when I got up to help him, so I don’t think anything happened.”

 

 Jeongin? Why was Jeongin suddenly in their conversation? Jeongin and Changbin new each other before Felix even _asked_ Jae to introduce him to Binnie, but Felix liked to think that he had earned his place in Changbin’s heart. He liked to believe that he had, at least, half a chance. And still, Changbin got up in the middle of the night after _every party_ to help Jeongin clean up. Not to mention that after the kiss Binnie had completely ignored him for the rest of the night.

 

**_Fucking shit, the kiss._ **

 

Felix had completely forgotten about the kiss. They had made out in front of everyone… on his carpet… and it had been the hottest thing.

 

“Lix? Hey? Did you hear me? What are you staring off into nothingness for? I told you we didn’t bang, you weren’t even on a bed when you passed out…” Changbin snapped him out of his reeling thoughts. _Of course we didn’t fuck, you ignored me all night long!_

 

Still, Felix couldn’t believe he hadn’t seen that before. It was so obvious, but his mind simply couldn’t concentrate when he had this amazing, gorgeous man right there in front of him, having the most amazing pillow talk he had ever had, ever. Even if it was mostly teasing him.

 

Still Felix was slightly disappointed, he would probably never get this close to having sex with Changbin. No matter how close he got to him physically, he was never going to be content with only getting part of Changbin.

 

“Huh… so this is what a hangover feels like…” Felix chuckled a little, Changbin had never had a hangover before, they definitely went overboard last night. “Let’s just sleep for a little more Lix, I really don’t feel like getting up right now.”

 

Changbin thought Felix was stupid or something by now. He hadn’t said a single word in at least two full minutes and Changbin was waiting for him to say something. As if he would refuse to hold him for a little longer. Instead of speaking, Felix just nodded and tightened the arm around the dark haired boy’s waist. Burrowing his head in the crook of the other boy’s neck.

 

Changbin’s fingers ran up and down Felix arm, soothing him into sleep. Felix never thought Changbin could be so calming but here he was, being all cuddly and putting him to sleep with such a simple touch.

 

They say that the moments just before you fall asleep are the only moments when your true feelings and emotions surface and are covered by nothing else. Well, in this moments, Felix felt truly happy. There was nothing that could ruin his mood, his day had started the way he wanted every day to start.

 

 


	6. What Can I Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the party and a cheesy dorama scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRYYYYY!!!! I literally didn't mean for this update to get dragged for a month... I really wanted to update this but I'm at the end of my school year and nearing finals so its been hard to find time write.

Changbin was confused, like every other emotion had suddenly forgotten they  could exist and confusion was the only one present to be felt. He didn’t know where he was or how he had gotten there, except he did know, he was in Felix’s room, in Felix’s bed, with Felix’s arm around his waist and their legs intertwined. Changbin didn’t know whether to scream in frustration or in joy. There were so many thoughts going through his head and it seemed like his emotions realized they could be felt and were coming back in a flurry. His heart was beating faster than ever and he couldn’t even explain it. They were dressed, they weren’t in any kind of compromising position or state and yet he had never been so nervous in his life.

 

Finally after about five whole minutes on pondering his options, Changbin got out of bed and went straight to the kitchen. Everyone was here but he’d start by making breakfast for Felix, he’d take it to his bed and pretend like he was just feeling generous. Who knows what happened last night, maybe he would even apologize, even though he didn’t really know what he was apologizing for. He just needed an excuse to bring him breakfast in bed.

 

Unfortunately for him, Australians seemed to have a superior sense of smell because a mere minute after Changbin had set the first batch of pancakes on pans Felix had appeared behind the kitchen counter. He pretended he didn’t see the taller boy and kept cooking like it was nothing, Changbin couldn’t deal with fire and Felix’s sexy bed hair and morning voice. And still the universe was conspiring against him this morning.

 

“Who’s that for _babe_?” Changbin’s heart skipped more than just a couple beats, he might’ve forgotten how to breath too, but the way Felix’s had said that was obviously jokingly, the longing and genuine flirtiness was definitely just Changbin’s wishful thinking. He had probably imagined that in the state of shock he found himself struggling to break out of.

 

“Stop that Lix, your boyfriend will get jealous if you keep randomly flirting like that…” Changbin had said it without thinking, but the effect it had on Felix had him rethinking his response. His face had gone completely white and his eyes were open wide in surprise, his mouth stumbled over a few words before he could even form a complete sentence in his head.

 

 

“Ah… so Minho told you… yeah, well it’s not really like anything has changed because of that, so you don’t have to treat me any differently. Well, I didn’t think Minho would tell you anything after what he said last night… but I’m kinda glad he did? I don’t even know how I feel about this whole thing in the first place… he should’ve at least told me… anyway, yes, it’s kinda weird that you know now but I guess it’s cool, I mean only if you’re cool with it I’m rambling now I’ll shut up.”

 

Changbin chuckled to hide the pain in his chest, the way Felix had reacted to his comment had already ripped his heart apart, he didn’t need him stomping on the pieces too with that small speech he had just performed. But he knew Felix wouldn’t stop bringing it up if he didn’t respond right away.

 

“It’s okay Lix, I’m happy for you, it’s a good thing. And… well I’m here if you need anything… I always have an ear you can borrow…”

 

Felix’s face gained back its color immediately, it contorted back into the relaxed, sleepy expression it had been in before and when he finally uttered the small “Thanks” under his breath his voice had lost its panicked edge and become the soft deep voice Changbin was getting used to.

 

Felix let Changbin work on breakfast quietly and said nothing when he put a plate of stacked pancakes in front of him. They silently enjoyed each other’s company and mostly kept to themselves until Chan burst from the living room like an animal searching for food.

 

“How come you’re making breakfast but you haven’t woken anybody up Binnie-ah…?” It took one look at Changbin for him to know that he was hurting, Changbin could see it on his face.

 

“I’ll help then. After all, all kitchens are Chan’s kitchen.” He stepped behind the counter to join him and took the spatula from his hand. As soon as Felix went back to his plate Chan stepped closer to Changbin and whispered so only he could hear. “Are you okay? Did you fuck up? How bad is it?”

 

“The fact that your first thought is that _I_ fucked up is real encouraging CB…” Changbin couldn’t really say it aloud, it would only make it a real thing, it would make it a solid thing and it would follow him until the day he died.

 

“Changbin… I know you get like this whenever you think something doesn’t have a solution and you lash out at people because you don’t want whatever is happening to be real. But you have to stop doing that, you will only hurt yourself if you keep holding what’s hurting you in. You need to talk about it with someone, it doesn’t have to be me, but just know I’m always around and I always have time for you guys” Changbin couldn’t help but wince, it was true he tended to lash out at others when something was going wrong, but Chan was the las person he was expecting to hear this from.

 

“It’s fine Chan, it’s not my secret to tell either way… but I’ll probably take you up on that offer soon…” And he meant it. He wanted to talk about this whole deal with someone, he could probably talk to Jeongin, but he would probably want to stay out of it and he wouldn’t help him out at all. Chan, on the other hand, was too nosy himself to keep himself from saying anything.

 

They ended their conversation and separated from each other. Felix was already sending them strange looks, they didn’t need him asking questions they couldn’t answer. They kept making breakfast and chatting idly until the kitchen and the living room were filled with people. Everyone had breakfast, showered and changed before they started leaving.

 

 As per usual Changbin was along the last ones to leave, but before he could do so Minho pulled him aside into the room where him and Felix had fought las night.

 

“How do you know?”

 

When Changbin didn’t react, he gave a frustrated sigh and explained himself. “Felix told me what you said this morning. I haven’t told you anything, but you clearly know something, so what do you know and how do you know it?”

 

Changbin was starting to feel the irritation rush into his body, there was no way he was going to let anyone yell at him like that. Not even for Felix. This day was just going from disastrous to complete chaos.

 

 “Look, don’t even try to come here protecting Felix like I was gonna hurt him. I don’t care what you think of me or what motives you think I might have to tell anyone about what I know or what I heard. I only wanted to let Felix know that I’m okay with all that and that everyone else is too… and to answer your question. I accidentally overheard a bit of a conversation you two had last night… I just heard ambiguous arguing so I asked Felix this morning. That’s it. That’s all!”

 

Changbin stormed out of there as fast as he could. He had to get to class and he wouldn’t  be able to stand one second more of Minho’s presence without possibly punching him. He couldn’t wait for this day to be over.

 

\--

 

Felix was still in shock from that conversation this morning. Yeah, that one conversation where he finally worked up the courage to flirt with his crush and he responded by dropping a fucking bomb on him. He was in the process of trying to be cute without being too obvious about his feelings towards his friend when suddenly said friend just outright told him the he knew he was gay! How does one recover from that? More importantly Minho said he didn’t even talk to Changbin las night! So, how did he even know? Not that Felix was trying to hide his sexuality… but he wasn’t really boasting about it either. He hadn’t even had a boyfriend since they were introduced to the guys…

 

As much as all this was very suspicious of Changbin, Felix didn’t really have time to think about anything, he had a lunch shift to get to and English classes to teach later in the day. He would have to put this mystery on hold until he was done with the day.

 

It took him about thirty minutes to be ready to leave and another twenty to get to Jae’s Place. By the time he got there Jae himself was more than ready to tease him. Truth be told Felix was often late, the only reason he hadn’t been fired was that he let Jae get away with assigning him extra shifts and because he wouldn’t tell Young K that he was constantly missing when he was supposed to be supervising them. It being his Café and all.

 

“How do you manage to be late every time, you deep-voiced-baby? If you don’t want to come then don’t bother, but don’t fucking show up late and without saying anything too… don’t make me worry just because you’re scared Brian is around…” Felix really couldn’t help but smile, Jae-sunbae always pretended not to care but he was always making sure he’s okay.

 

“Aww hyung you were worried? I thought you didn’t care if I fell off a cliff…” Felix’s smile only grew when Jae pretended to be angry. It really didn’t feel like they were something other than close friends. There definitely wasn’t a boss-employee feel to their relationship.

 

“I still don’t so don’t get your hopes up. Brian would kill me if he thought I was trying to seduce you so don’t get me in trouble just cause you have a thing for caring hyungs.” Felix almost fell backwards with that accusation, he knew that Jae knew but he wasn’t expecting this kind of aggressiveness this early in the morning, not even from Jaehyung.  

 

“Hyuuuung… did you really have to say something like that this early in the morning? People already think I’m strange now they might think I have some kind of daddy kink or something… stop being so weird… it’s giving me chills…” Jae gave him the stink eye and dismissed him to the counter so “he could get his job done”.  

 

The rest of his shift was pretty uneventful, a couple of regulars came by and commented on how tired he looked, so they ended talking about last night for a while. He told them about the kiss and how Changbin hadn’t even acknowledged it the next morning. They just told him that he probably didn’t remember at all if he wasn’t even acting awkward, and that he should probably let it go for now. But he couldn’t stop thinking about it, not even while he was getting dressed to go home. His head was in the clouds the whole day, it was definitely strange that Changbin knew that he was gay this morning if he really didn’t remember anything from last night. He didn’t see Minho and Changbin interact before they started drinking and it seems like he didn’t remember anything after the kiss.

 

He was wondering about exactly this when he heard the doorbell ring as someone came into the store. It was a reflex to welcome the customer to the store. When he looked up he realized just who had just walked through the door and into the store.

 

And then, time stopped. The world stopped turning. Everything ceased to exist. The world around the two of them fell away until there was nothing else, only them. Well, only them and the tension between them. His whole body felt like little electricity shocks were coursing it, as if to make sure he was still alive, or awake. He didn’t really know if he was seeing things but there were definitely stars surrounding his head. He even felt dizzy from shock. And slowly but surely the world started moving again, very very slowly. Time started again although every second felt like eternity. The sparks in the air stayed where they were even though the world was building itself into existence again. When everything was normal enough for Felix notice that he was saying something he stopped hearing the angels that had seemed to appear just to celebrate this man’s face.

 

“What are you doing today?” he said to his crush, Seo Changbin.


End file.
